1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus having first and second gate driving circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most popular flat panel displays (FPDs). An LCD generally includes two substrates, each having an electrode formed on an inner surface thereof, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In an LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrode to re-align liquid crystal molecules and control an amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
Generally, an LCD module has a gate driving circuit disposed at one side of a display region. FIG. 1 is a schematic view showing a conventional liquid crystal display module having a gate driving circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, the LCD module typically includes a display region 11, a data driving circuit 12, a gate driving circuit 14, a film cable 18, a printed circuit board 20. The data driving circuit 12 and the gate driving circuit 14 are formed adjacently to the display region 11 on a glass substrate 10 formed with a pixel array, and the printed circuit board 20 is connected with a terminal part by means of the film cable 18. As the gate driving circuit 14 is disposed at just one side of the display region 11, the LCD module may be asymmetric with respect to the center of the display region 11. An asymmetric LCD module inevitably induces a problem of enlarging the width of a display set since the display set is generally manufactured to be symmetric with respect to a center thereof. Thus, when the aforementioned LCD module is provided as a display device of portable equipment such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and a PDA, the LCD module serves as a significant factor of inhibiting the portable equipment from being light, thin, short, and small.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an LCD module for symmetrical arranging peripheral circuits with respect to the display region.